A Nightmare on Sycamore Street
by Yanakora
Summary: The G Pilots are offered 100,000 to stay in a haunted house, will they survive? Insanity and scaryness ensues... This is a parody of a popular horror movie series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any characters from Gundam Wing, other characters from this fic are purely made up. The title on the fic is named after Wes Craven's "A Nightmare on Elm Street" but this fic is not based on said title.

Notes: This fic is rated R for slightly gory bits. It also contains Shounen Ai, for those who don't know what it means, the fact that in this fic Trowa and Quatre are a couple should help explain it better. Also this fic is supernatural/horror (Ghosts) mixed with humour. Flames will be ignored but please input comments and constructive criticism (It helps me write better fics in the future). I hope you enjoy it!

A Nightmare on Sycamore Street

"Was it suicide?" A reporter's voice piped up.

"I can't say at this stage what happened to the kid, however we are looking into it, I cannot comment anymore on this subject until we found out the cause of this boy's death," A doctor replied, rushing past the reporters. He brushed some of his hair out of his face as he walked through the doors of the hospital.

"Darn reporters," He hissed. "So what do you think, Hana?" He asked a nurse standing by him.

"Same as the last one, looks to be suicide, but what is suspicious is that they all happened to be doing this in the same house in Sycamore Street. They were all killed by different means, this boy was found hanging in the bedroom, last had bled to death and the others…well it's a little gory…." Hana replied.

"Could've been possessed by a ghost…?" The man asked.

Hana just laughed, "Hahahahahaaaaaa, Brian, looks like you've been watching too many horror movies, there's no such thing as ghosts!"

Just then, the phone rang. "Ugh…leave me alone…" Brian mumbled before answering the phone. Handing the receiver to Hana, "It's for you…"

"Hello?"

Duo was scavenging in his junk pile for parts when Hilde approached him from behind carrying a mug in each hand. "Got you some tea," She said. Duo jumped, he was so startled that he tripped and fell off the pile of junk and landed on the ground on his butt with a thud.

"Ouch…" He rubbed his butt. "Oh, thanks Hilde, sorry you startled me there, hehe." Duo gave his usual smile and stood up, taking a mug from Hilde, "Thanks."

"Oh, and this came for you in the mail," Hilde said handing Duo a letter.

"Huh? ….no not another bill, please! I really do need some more money to run a job like this…" Duo whined.

"Is that why you jumped earlier? Cause you thought I was a debt collector or something?" Hilde asked.

"No….well….umm…..yeah," Duo said as he pulled the letter from the envelope. Reading it carefully his eyes lit up "$$…. $100,000!" He put a hand over his mouth before he said something rude.

"What?" Hilde looked confused.

"It's a job offer, for $100,000… I have to stay in a haunted house for 2 weeks…." Duo smiled, "That's what we call easy money! As Heero would say: Mission Accepted!" Duo mimicked his friend.

"But what if it's really haunted? And the ghost was the soul of a vicious murderer who killed kids and he had a thirst for revenge after being set on fire by angry townspeople?" Hilde asked, looking worried.

"I knew it was a bad idea watching that movie last night…" Duo sweatdropped.

Heero sat at his desk with his laptop computer when Relena walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Heero barely managed a smile as he continued typing.

"Sorry Relena, but I have a mission to go to, it's on Duo's home colony by the looks of it." Heero explained to his girlfriend.

Relena took a step back, her face expressionless. "Off to fight again, Heero?"

Heero sighed and stood up from his seat, put a hand on Relena's shoulder and suddenly jumped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek, "No, I have to stay in a supposedly haunted house for 6 weeks…oO"

"With that money they are paying looks like there must be a ghost in there," Relena said.

"There's no such things as ghosts," Heero replied, letting go of Relena and shutting off his laptop.

"But what if it was really haunted? And the ghost was the soul of a vicious murderer who killed kids and he had a thirst for revenge after being set on fire by angry townspeople?"

"Where'd you get that idea from?" Heero said, frowning and shaking his head.

"Just a movie a friend told me about…it was very gory." Relena replied. She turned to see Heero loading his backpack with clothes and other assorted basic necessities. His breath getting shaky as he turned to Relena.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Relena…but I don't know if I'll make it back, what if the spirit really is hostile?" Heero put a hand over his mouth to avoid showing Relena the smirk on his face.

"You're making fun of me now aren't you Heero, . ! That's not funny, I was being serious!" She said as Heero burst into laughter. Her glare softened into a smile. "(Still, it's nice seeing him happy once in a while)" She thought.

Wufei, Quatre and Trowa were sitting in the park discussing this mission. "A haunted house?" Quatre exclaimed.

"You'd think these government officials would find a better way to waste all that money," Wufei cut in.

"There must be a good reason why they would pay us that much just to stay in some old house for 6 months, I mean $100,000 each is a bit suspicious don't you guys think?" Trowa asked.

"Perhaps they are employing us on the assumption that we're supposed to die there, I don't like this but if I don't go it's not going to put my mind at rest! I want to get to the bottom of this!" Wufei decided. "What about you guys?"

Both of them nodded, "Why not? We have nothing better to do around here." Quatre agreed. The trio stood up and began to walk towards Quatre's mansion. Quatre wrapped an arm around Trowa's shoulders and smiled. "(This is gonna be fun!)"


End file.
